


A Dream within a Dream

by LittleRocknRolla



Category: The Raven (2012)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Flashbacks, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRocknRolla/pseuds/LittleRocknRolla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Курсивом выделены флэшбэки, идущие параллельно с сюжетом фильма.</p></blockquote>





	A Dream within a Dream

_Пусть останется с тобой_   
_Поцелуй прощальный мой!_   
_От тебя я ухожу,_   
_И тебе теперь скажу:_   
_Не ошибся ты в одном, -_   
_Жизнь моя была лишь сном._   
_Но мечта, что сном жила,_   
_Днем ли, ночью ли ушла,_   
_Как виденье ли, как свет,_   
_Что мне в том, – ее уж нет._   
_Все, что зрится, мнится мне,_   
_Все есть только сон во сне._

_Сон во сне, Эдгар Аллан По_

 

   Филдс приходит в себя рывком, резко выныривая из беспокойного сна. Плечо мгновенно отзывается острой болью, которая кругами расплавленного металла разливается по телу. Детектив сжимает зубы и выравнивает дыхание, сосредотачиваясь на деле и в тысячный раз выстраивая в голове цепочку из фактов. В груди вспыхивает тревожное предчувствие, и детектив гадает: связано это с пропавшей девушкой или же с чудаковатым писателем.

 

_\- Я арестован?_

_\- Я – детектив Филдс. Прошу присядьте, мистер По._

_\- Да, ме-ерзкий детектив Филдс. Так я арестован?_

_Инспектор привык не судить о людях поспешно. Этого не позволяет его профессиональная этика. Сначала факты, и только затем трезвое умозаключение. Оставаясь одинаково непреклонным в своих принципах и перед богатеем, и перед простым человеком, детектив всегда твердо следует букве закона. Поэтому не обращая ровно никакого внимания на едкие выпады нервного писателя, Филдс сохраняет предельное спокойствие и продолжает поочередно излагать имеющиеся факты, сопоставляя их с полученными от мистера По ответами._

_\- Я прочитал Ваше сочинение._

_\- Я понимаю, что мои поклонники жаждут со мной встречи..._

_\- Я вовсе не Ваш поклонник._

_\- Однако прочли._

_Привычная невозмутимость мало помогает инспектору в пикировке с эксцентричным гением, когда мрачная язвительность так мастерски приправлена ироничным самодовольством. Невольно проникаясь удивительным красноречием болезненного воображения, Филдс понимает, как трудно ему будет оставаться непредвзятым, и начинает с удвоенной строгостью задавать вопросы. Эдгар По все еще подозреваемый. И чем сильнее прорастает скрытое восхищение цепким умом, тем сильнее крепнут выдвигаемые подозрения._

 

***

 

   Дурное предчувствие назойливо скребется в груди, подстегивая к решительным действиям, и Филдс решает не медлить. Злость придает сил, заставляет боль отступать. Раздражение на себя, на нелепое ранение и временное вынужденное бездействие выливается в лихорадочную жажду действия, подстегиваемую близостью разгадки. Детектив хотел как можно скорее покончить с убийцей, с этим подобием человека, пожалуй, как никогда прежде.

 

_За всей суматохой с маскарадом и похищением инспектор умудряется пропустить момент, когда По из подозреваемого превращается в невольного союзника в поимке маньяка, но он точно может сказать, что это произошло еще до того, как убийца объявил о своих намерениях. Глядя на погружающегося в пучину отчаяния и черной безысходности писателя, Филдс невольно смягчает командный голос до вкрадчивого полушепота, стараясь убедить По в собственной правоте, снова и снова опираясь на логически выстроенные умозаключения. По необходимо привести в чувство, в конце концов, он – пока единственная связь с похитителем. Вот только бессмысленное рукоприкладство в своем участке детектив терпеть не намерен._

_\- Думаю, здесь достаточно виноватых._

_Инспектор повышает голос, жестко пресекая любые возражения и пререкания. Каждый из них по-своему виноват, но сейчас не время для выяснения отношений, когда все усилия лучше сосредоточить на поисках. Филдс остается непреклонен и решителен, отдавая приказы, и его железное спокойствие и твердая уверенность в своих действиях неизбежно заражает всех присутствующих своей силой, заставляя погрузиться в кипучую деятельность._

_***_

_\- Что бы Вы не думали обо мне, Филдс, я – мастер своего дела, и я ее не подведу._

_\- Я это знаю._

_Послушайте, кажется, я был чересчур суров к Вам поначалу, и я хочу извиниться перед Вами._

_Детектив поджимает губы, будто стараясь удержать рвущиеся с языка слова, что не ускользает от По. На ответный вопросительный и неожиданно цепкий взгляд остается только покачать головой. Писатель выглядит сбитым с толку и озадаченным, его взгляд снова направлен внутрь себя. Кажется, что он все глубже погружается в съедающую его вину, когда вдруг решается на искренность. Детектив замирает, тщательно скрывая свое удивление и внимательно ловя каждое пропитанное горечью слово, ощущая весь мрак безнадежности и ужасную меланхолию, как свои, заставляющие сердце болезненно замирать._

_Момент резкой искренности рождает раздвоение чувства и сознания, окрашивая происходящее в нереальные тона. Проза завораживает, глубже погружает в свое опасное очарование. И Филдс в очередной раз немного отстранено замечает, сколько этот человек вызывает в нем разных эмоций, с пугающей быстротой сменяющих друг друга. Должно быть, нечто мелькает в его взгляде, и всегда чувствующий острее других гений ловит отголоски того, что сам Филдс не решается опознать._

_\- Скажите правду, инспектор._

 

_В ответ остается лишь привычно поджимать губы и не произносить ни слова._

 

***

 

   Филдс торопливо собирается, не обращая внимания на опрокинутые в спешке вещи, пока его внимание не привлекают чернила. Детали головоломки с глухим щелчком соединяются в четкую картину. «Пэтриот». Инспектор сбегает по лестнице, быстро отдавая четкие указания, когда в голове вертится одно: «только бы успеть».

 

_\- Мистер По?_

_\- Боюсь, что я оказался без жилья._

_\- Да, я слышал._

_\- Я не хочу навязываться._

_\- О, да, конечно! Простите. Входите, прошу._

_Все еще погруженный в детали дела, перебирая в уме различные догадки и отметая неподходящие версии, слегка обескураженный инспектор едва не забывает предложить своему гостю войти. Визит По не выглядит неожиданным, если вдуматься. Теперь, когда загадок становиться больше, чем ответов, мыслить в одном направлении получается не так ладно. Сейчас, когда схлынул азарт погони, а тело все еще находится в режиме кипучей жажды деятельности, не поддаться отчаянью непросто. Поэтому инспектор заново принимается раскладывать все имеющиеся факты на свои места, тщательно стараясь ничего не упустить. Филдс жестом предлагает гостю располагаться, а сам возвращается к бумагам, но направленный на поиск мелких деталей натренированный взгляд отмечает, что нервозность По усугубляется съедающим его чувством вины и вынужденным бездействием. Пытаясь успокоить растревоженного писателя, Филдс принимается спокойно перечислять то, что удалось отыскать к этому моменту, прекрасно осознавая, что этого может быть не достаточно._

_\- Знаете, что своими ужасно провальными действиями Вы не разыщите этого убийцу. Ваша репутация под угрозой, слышите меня? Четверо уже мертвы, а этот клерк пялится только в никому не нужные дурацкие записи! Для вас это шутка, мать вашу?_

_\- А что нам делать? Бегать по всему Балтимору выкрикивая его имя?!_

_Терпение все же отказывает Филдсу в этот критический момент. Раздражения на себя, на нервного гения, на некомпетентность рабочих театра грозит новой вспышкой ярости. И детектив просто поддается смятению, не давая себе шанса задуматься, притягивает к себе По за лацканы его сюртука и заставляет замолчать тем единственным способом, который кажется на удивление правильным сейчас. Поцелуй становиться для детектива бóльшим шоком, когда беспокойные пальцы писателя сжимаются на его обнаженных запястьях, а губы с коротким неровным вдохом размыкаются. Эдгар вцепляется в него так, словно Филдс – то единственное, что может удержать его душу на этом свете, не давая опомниться и отступить, пасуя перед стремительно надвигающейся реальностью. Мысли путаются, сознание отказывается воспринимать слова, лихорадочно льющиеся горячечным шепотом. Следом наступит тупое оцепенение и странное равнодушие, но это после. Сейчас слишком нужно чувствовать себя живым. Чужие руки на теле – лекарство от полного одиночества, чужие губы – уверенность в выбранном пути, чужие стоны – откровение, от которого уже не скроешься._

_***_

   У здания редакции толпятся полицейские, доктора, зеваки, но Филдс не видит среди них По. Замечая в толпе мисс Гамильтон с отцом, детектив позволяет себе толику облегчения и только. Расслабляться не время, не тогда, когда убийца все еще на свободе, а опасения за Эдгара перерастает в страшную догадку. Не помня себя, детектив прочесывает окрестности до тех пор, пока не замечает одинокую фигуру на скамье в безлюдном сквере. Еще пара минут на то, чтобы отыскать случайного прохожего и послать за помощью.

 

_\- Филдс?_

_\- Скачи, найди его, Эдгар. Скорей!_

_Тишину разрывают выстрелы, и Филдсу требуется всего мгновенье, чтобы оценить обстановку и кинуться к раненному Джону. Плечо неожиданно обжигает болью, вырывая из детектива болезненный вскрик. Боль и злость окрашивают окружающий пейзаж алым, но взволнованный голос уже привычно возвращает инспектора к реальности._

_И на один долгий миг меркнут цвета и звуки, до тех пор, пока взгляд не напарывается на чужое, слишком явно читающееся в глазах облегчение, с одним единственным смыслом – жив. Неуверенность, подгоняемая смятением, не дает По сдвинуться с места, пока инспектор почти не рычит прямой приказ. Только тогда Эдгар пускает лошадь во весь опор, стремясь нагнать убийцу._

_***_

\- По, Вы в порядке? – Инспектор присаживается на скамью, тревожно вглядываясь в лицо собеседника.

\- Мерзкий детектив Филдс. - Эдгар расслабленно улыбается, в его глазах мелькает едва заметное удивление, выцветающее в мягкую радость. - Все в порядке, еще на несколько минут.

\- Держитесь. Помощь будет с минуты на минуту. – Инспектор запрещает себе даже думать о том, что может быть уже поздно.

\- Его фамилия Рейнольдс, он... Франция...

\- Хорошо. Мы найдем его, только держитесь, - Филдс не знает, как можно удержать душу гения здесь, рядом. Мысли путаются, и все несказанные слова повисают в воздухе. Остается лишь сильнее сжимать его руку, надеясь, хотя бы этим скупым движением передать всю гамму чувств – чувств, которых оказывается слишком много для одного человека. Но По его понимает. Он всегда прекрасно разбирался в этой лирике тонких чувств и переживаний, и кажется, понимает детектива гораздо лучше, чем он сам.

\- Филдс, спасибо Вам. – Эдгар благодарно улыбается детективу, мягко пожимая его судорожно сжатые на своем запястье пальцы. – Спасибо.

 

   В отдалении слышны крики, возвещающие и скором прибытии помощи. А дальше – круговорот из случайных лиц и фраз. Инспектор чувствует себя разбитым и смертельно уставшим, и позволяет хотя бы на время докторам и полиции позаботиться обо всем самим.

 

   Дело вскоре объявляют закрытым, а на тихие похороны приходят лишь немногие. Все это погружает детектива Филдса в глухую тоску. Может ему стоит взять небольшой отпуск. Говорят, Франция в это время года особенно прекрасна.

 

_***_

\- Салют, Айван.

 

Выстрел тонет в грохочущем звуке оживленного Парижа.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Курсивом выделены флэшбэки, идущие параллельно с сюжетом фильма.


End file.
